A wide variety of products are commonly available as skin conditioners. These compositions comprise one or more emollients, or skin conditioners, in a vehicle. The vehicle is typically optimized to provide for a method of depositing or contacting the skin with the emollient. More recently, these products have taken the form of hand and body washes and the like. A superior example of this type of product, where the vehicle is improved by careful control of the surfactant content is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/861,108. It remains difficult, however, to provide a formulation which can be applied in an environment of high water dilution, such as a shower or bath, as well as directly on the skin followed by rinsing, and achieve significant improvements in skin conditioning.